Fighting For Love
by Nikki Whitlock
Summary: Jasper and Bella meet on the first day of kindergarten and grow up together.Bella realizes she's in love with him in High school but does he feel the same way? ADOPTED BY:KCLutz4475
1. Chapter 1

**A / N: This is my first time at writing anything so please go easy on me**

* * *

><p>This is only gonna be a short story since it's my first time.I'm scared about doing this but I've read so many great story and wanted to give it a try. and if I suck I promise ill stop lol.<p>

SM owns all characters

BPOV

Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan but my mommy and daddy call me Bella.I'm 5 years old and today is the first day of Kindergarten I'm so excited my mommy and daddy said that I'm gonna make new friends.

I was walking into my new school when clumsy me bumped into someone and we both fell down.I looked over and saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes on the floor.

"I'm so sorry are you OK" I asked

"That's OK I'm fine" he said

He got up first then helped me up.

"Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella I don't really like Isabella" I said

"Hi I'm Jasper Daniel Whitlock you can call me Jasper" he said smiling

"Come on sweetheart you have to get to your classroom" my mommy said

"OK mommy,bye Jasper see you later" I said

"Bye Bella" Jasper said

I went with mommy and daddy to meet my teacher.I walked right up to her and told her who I was.

"Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan but you can call me Bella what's your name"  
>I said<p>

"Hi Bella it's nice to meet you I'm " she said

"It's nice to meet you to Mrs.R Ra Rath..." I couldn't say her name

"How about you call me Mrs.R sweetie"she said

"OK thank you, sorry your name is really hard to say"

"That's OK,why don't you go find a seat and ill talk to your mommy and daddy"

"OK bye mommy and daddy see you later,I love you"

"Bye sweetheart we love you to" they both said

I walked over to find a seat and heard someone calling my name and looked up over to see Jasper.

"Hi Jasper is this your class to?" I said

"Hi Bella,yes it is,do you wanna seat next to me" he asked

"Thank you Jasper"

"Your welcome Bella"

I sat down next to Jasper as Mrs.R told the other kids to find a seat.

"Hello class welcome to your first day of kindergarten,I'm so happy to meet you all.I'm gonna go around the room and each of you are gonna say your name or nickname if you have one and your favorite thing to do for fun."Mrs.R said

All the other kids went around and then it was my turn .

"Hi I'm Isabella you can call me Bella and I like to read and play outside." I said Jasper was up next.

"My name is Jasper and I like to play games with my older brother Peter"

"OK class where gonna have a fun year, your gonna learn new things everyday."Mrs.R said

When we had snack time later that day I started talking to Jasper again

"Is Peter your only brother" I asked

"Yup but I have a older sister name Rosalie,her and Peter are twins and seven and in the second grade"

"I have a brother name Emmett he's seven too and in the second grade"

School was over and I was trying to find my mommy and daddy when I heard Jasper yelling my name.I went over to him and there was a girl that looked just like him standing with him.

"Bella this is my sister Rosalie"

"Hi Rosalie I'm Bella" I said

"Hi Bella" she said

"Jasper and Rosalie let's go mom and dad are waiting" some boy yelled at the same time I heard Emmett yelling

"Bella come on mom and dad are here" they both came over to us

"Hey Peter and Rosalie is that your little brother" Emmett asked Peter

"Yeah this is Jasper' Peter said

"That's cool, this is my little sister Isabella" Emmett said

"Emmett you know I don't like that name"

I know you don't but it's your name"

"Fine Emmy Bear" I said laughing

"Come on Bella how many times have I told you not to call me that"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Isabella" I said still laughing then Peter,Rosalie and Jasper started laughing too.

"OK fine ill stop calling you Isabella if you stop calling me that"

"OK Emmy Bear" I laughed at him again  
>"Not funny Bella" he said " OK come on Bella mom and dad are waiting for Peter see you tomorrow"<p>

"Bye Emmy Bear" Peter said laughing and we all laughed to

"OK come on Bella we have to go" Emmett said

"Bye Jasper and Rosalie" I said

"Bye Bella' they both said

On the way home I told my mommy and daddy what I did in school and about my new friend where happy I had someone to play supper I took my bath,brushed my teeth and got ready for bed.I went to sleep happy that I made a new friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

A / N: This is my first time at writing anything so please go easy on me

This is only gonna be a short story since it's my first time.I'm scared about doing this but I've read so many great story and wanted to give it a try and if I suck I promise ill stop LOL.

Thanks to everyone was favorited,reviewed or alerted this story you guys are awesome and made my day!

SM owns all characters

_

9 years later

Bella & Jasper-14 Freshman  
>Rosalie,Emmett &amp; Peter-16 Juniors<p>

_

BPOV

I'm so nervous it's the first day of my freshman year of High School.I have waited so long for this day but now that it's here I'm freaking out.I got my outfit ready and then I jumped in the I was done I got dressed I was wearing dark wash skinny jeans,a plain white t-shirt and my black and white converse.I left my hair down and let it air I was ready I went and ate breakfast said bye to my parents and left for the the time I got to school I was more nervous then before.I got off the bus and started walking around when I heard my name.I looked over and saw my best friend so I ran over.

"Hey Bells" Jasper said giving me a hug

"Hey Jazz" I said giving him a hug back

Jasper and I have been best friends since the first day of did everything together and where always there for one another.

"Bells I can tell your nervous you need to calm down everything is gonna be fine and you know I'm here if you need anything don't worry." Jasper said

"I know Jazz but you know how I am ,but I know you will be right there with me if anything that's why your the best" I said smiling

"Your the best to Bells" he said smiling back at me

""Come on Jazz let's go get our schedules and see if we have any classes together

"OK come on Bells"

We went and got our schedules and looked them over and we only had three classes together.I was kinda mad but it was better then nothing.

"Hey we have three classes and lunch together don't look so sad Bells" Jasper said

"I know I was just hoping we would have more.I'm so nervous and having you there would have made be feel better"

"I know but before you know it you'll have friends in all your classes and you'll be saying Jasper who" he said laughing

"Oh please I could never replace you Jazz your my best friend and always will be"I said giving him a hug

"I know I was just trying to make you feel better" he said smiling

"I know and thank one let's get to class we have math first"

We had the first two classes together then I was on my own and of course I was fine.I talked to a couple girls in my classes who was just a nervous as I was so it made m feel my last class before lunch ended I was so happy I couldn't wait to see Jasper.I walked into the lunch room and looked around for him but couldn't find him but then I heard my name being yelled and saw everyone turn and look at me why do I get stuck with a brother that has such a big mouth.I walked over to the table where Emmett,Rose,Peter and Jasper where sitting.

"Emmett did you really have to yell like that" I asked sitting down

"Yes I wanted to make sure you heard me" he said smiling

"I heard you, I think all of Forks heard you and your big mouth"

"Oh come on Bells you know you love me"

"That's cause your my brother I have to love you" I said smiling

"Wow Bella Bear that really hurt, you know I love you"

"I love you to Emmy Bear"

"You to are so weird sometimes" Peter said laughing

"Hey he's your friend" I said laughing with him

"Hey I thought you said you loved me" Emmett said faking hurt "Fine I don't care I still have my Rosie" he said turning to look at Rosalie "You still love me right Rosie" he asked her

"Of course I do you big lug" she said and Emmett have been dating for two years now and they are perfect for each she's the only one that can put him in his was over so Jasper and I said bye to everyone and walked to our next rest of the day went by fast and before I knew it the first day was over.

After that first day the months flew by and it was already the end of the school year.I couldn't wait for the summer so Jasper and I could do everything had so many thing planned the beach,movies,camping and so much more and I was so excited for it to start.

_

A/N: I know I skipped ahead a lot but I'm just trying to get to where I'm going with this story

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**A / N: This is my first time at writing anything so please go easy on me**

**This is only gonna be a short story since it's my first time.I'm scared about doing this but I've read so many great story and wanted to give it a try. and if I suck I promise ill stop lol.**

**Thanks to everyone was favorited,reviewed or alerted this story you guys are awesome and made my day!**

**SM owns all characters  
><strong>  
><strong>_<strong>

  
>BPOV<p>

I can't believe how fast the summer went by now Jasper and I are starting our Sophomore really does fly by when your having and I did so much this summer and sometimes Emmett,Rosalie and Peter would come went to the movies,went camping and so much of the time we would just hang out at the house and watch stupid movie just to laugh at them.

"Bella move it or I'm making you take the bus I'm not gonna be late for you" Emmett yelled upstairs.

Like he's never been late before and not because of me.I can't wait for next year to come so I cant drive myself and not have to listen to my pain in the ass brother.

"I'm coming stopping yelling we're not gonna be late we have time" I yelled as iI was walking down the stairs

"Finally what took you so long"

"Girls do need more time then boys Em, all you guys have to do is throw clothes on and your down"

"No I have to make myself look good for the ladies"

"Really should I tell Rosalie that"

"Uh...no Bella you can't tell Rosie that she will be pissed at me " he said looking scared.I started laughing

"Don't worry Em I'm not gonna tell let's go before we are late"

We got in Em's jeep and drove to the Whitlock's ,Rosalie and Peter where already outside waiting

"Sorry guys Bella had to make sure she looked pretty enough on the first day"Em said laughing

"Oh really Emmett who's the one that said he had to make himself look good for the ladies'

"What ladies would that be Emmett" Rosalie asked looking pissed

"Come on Rosie you know your my one and only"

"I better be don't make me have Peter and Jasper kick your ass"

I had to laugh at the look on my brother face because no matter how close him and Peter are the Whitlock brothers would do anything to protect there sister.

"I swear Rosie you know I love you"

"Alright everyone in the car your making us all late move it"

"What has you in a hurry to get to school Bells" Jasper asked

"Nothing Jazz I just don't want to be late on the first day and you guys are driving me crazy already"

They got into the jeep and we drove to all went inside to get our schedules.  
>Em,Rose and Peter where all Seniors this year and had almost all the same and I only had one class math that sucks.<p>

"It will be fine Bella you will know more people this year" Jasper said

"I know but it still sucks" I said pouting

"We still one class and lunch together that's good and the after school we can hang out" that made me smile

"Your right Jasper, sorry"

"Don't worry about it, now let's get to class before were late"

We all said our goodbyes and went to out first and I didn't have our math until right before day was going by fast and before I knew it was time for math class.I walked in and saw Jasper was already there and was talking and laughing to a girl with short black hair.I walked our to them and Jasper didn't even look up it was the girl that noticed me.

"Can I help you" she said kinda rude and that's when Jasper looked up

"Hey Bells I didn't see you come in" he said and I don't know why but he really pissed me off

"Well then sorry to bother you I leave you two to get back to what ever it where talking about" after that I walked I sat down at looked back at Jasper and he looked shocked.I turned away so I didn't have to look at him.I don't know what got into me but I think I was jealous of him talking to another girl.I looked over and saw Jasper walking over but before he could make it some boy sat in the seat next to me.

"Hey is it OK if I sit here?" he asked

"Yeah that's fine"

"I'm Mike Newton" he said

"Hey Mike, I'm Bella nice to meet you" he smiled at me and all I culd think was Jasper has a better smile what the hell is wrong with me

Class finally started and we over pretty quick.I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door to lunch.I heard Jasper yell my name but I didn't look I got to the lunch room Emmett,Rosalie and Peter where already there.I walked over and threw my bag on the table and sat three of them jumped when I did that.

"What's up with you" Em asked

"Nothing" Jasper sat down next to me at that point

"Bells what's going on with you" he asked

"Nothing, I'm going to get something to eat" with that I grabbed my bag and went to the lunch line.I ended up right behind Mike.

"Hey Bella you wanna sit with my friends and I " he asked

"Sure Mike that sounds like fun" I said.  
>As we where walking to the table I looked over to my brother and friends and they where just looking at me and Jasper looked sat down at the table and Mike told me who everyone was three girls and two seemed really nice and she was going out with looked like a bitch and acted like one to, she was with Tyler and then there was Jessica she seemed OK but she looked jealous that I was sitting next to went by fast and so did my last two school I made sure to get to Emmett's jeep first so I could get the front seat and not have to sit next to the four of them came out nobody said anything I think they knew something was going on but didn't what to ask and I was happy cause to tell you the truth I had no idea what was going on it dropped me off first saying he was going with Rose.I said bye to him,Rose and Peter and turned around to go in the house but not before I saw the confused look on them three and the hurt look on Jasper.<p>

**_**

**A/N: I know last chapter sucked but like I said it's my first time writing and I'm doing my this one is better if not then ill just stop.**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A / N: I'm Really sorry about last chapter I know I messed up a lot but not having a beta I'm doing my I said if you guys hate it I can stop anytime all you have to do is say so**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to there favorites or alerted this story you guys are awesome!**

**SM owns all characters**

**_**

**BPOV**

I heard a beeping and knew it was my alarm going off.I really didn't want to go to school today knowing I would have to face Jasper.I still don't know what got into me I have never felt that way about him talking to a girl before but seeing them together just set me off.

I got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.I got my clothes out and then jumped in the I was done I got dressed,grabbed my bag and went downstairs for ,dad and Em were sitting at the table eating already and when they noticed me Em gave me a weird look.

"Good morning Sweetheart" Mom said at the same time Dad said "Good morning Bells"

"Good morning Mom and Dad" I said sitting down and eating the eggs and toast mom put infront of me.

"What I don't get a good morning Bells" Em asked pouting

"Good morning Em" I said not looking at him

"What's up with you every since lunch yesterday you have been acting weird and you won't even talk to you know how hurt he was about that,he has no idea what he did we got to his house he went right to his room and didn't come out for the rest of the night, Rose said he even skipped 's going on Bells talk to me or at least talk to him." Em said and by the time he was down I had tears in my eyes and felt like shit for treating my best friend like that when he has always been there for me.

"I'm sorry Em I was just in a really bad mood I promise I will apologize to him first chance I get OK"

"OK Bells, but if you need to talk I'm here and you know Jasper is always there for you"

"Thanks Em, now let's go your kinda freaking me out with home sweet your being" I laughed

"Hey I can be sweet just ask my Rosie" He faked hurt

We said bye to our parents and left for stopped to pick up Peter,Rose and Jazz second the car stopped at there house I saw Jasper sitting there with his head down.I got out of the car and ran up to him and hugged him"

"Jazz I'm so sorry I was just in a bad mood yesterday I shouldn't have taking it out on you please forgive me" I said almost in tears

"Don't worry about it B, I forgive you " He said smiling

"Thanks Jazz, your the best" I said smiling back

"Yeah yeah, let's get to school before we're late"

We got in Emmett's jeep and headed for school.I was feeling a lot better now knowing me and Jasper where good we got to school we said our goodbyes and went to our day was going by kinda fast and it was time for Math class .When I walked in the classroom Jasper was sitting with that same girl again and today it pissed me off even more but I tired to act like it didn't bother me.

"Hey Jazz" I said walking up to his girl looked up and just stared at me

"Hey B, hows your day going"

"Great, hows yours"

"Great,B this is Alice Brandon,she just moved here" He said pointing to the girl sitting next to him "Alice this is my best friend Bella"

"Hey Alice, nice to meet you" I said

"Hey Bella, nice to meet you to" She said

The bell rang then so I went to take my went by fast and it was time for lunch.I got my stuff and walked over to Jasper.

"Hey Jazz you ready for lunch"

"Yeah B, do you mind if Alice sits with us'

"No that's fine, let's go" I really didn't want her sitting with us but I didn't want to start got to the lunchroom and walked over to our table and sat other three just looked at Alice with a confused face I wanted to laugh cause it was kinda funny but I didn't.

"Hey guys this is Alice,she just moved this is my older brother Peter and older sister Rosalie, there twins and that's Bella's older brother Emmett." Jasper said

"Hi it's nice to meet you guys.I hope you don't mind me sitting with you"

"Hi Alice,nice to me you to and of course we don't mind" Emmett said and the others agreed with him.I was hoping someone would tell her no.

I just sat there all through lunch pushing my food around not really eating just listening to everyone talk.I really didn't feel like talking much.I keep seeing Em looking over at me giving me weird looks every couple minutes but I just acted like I didn't notice.

Once lunch was over I said bye to everyone and went to my next last two classes went by fast and I was walking to Emmett's jeep when I heard an announcement over the P.A

"Emmett and Isabella Swan please report to the main office, Emmett and Isabella Swan please report to the main office" The lady said. What the hell is going on.I started walking to the office and saw the others .

"Em, what's going on" I asked him

"I don't know Bells, let's go see" The five of us walked to the office to find out.

"Hi we were called to the office" Em said

"Your Emmett and Isabella" She asked

"Yes, can you please tell us why we were called here when schools over' Em said

"A doctor from Forks Hospital called and said for you two to get down there as soon as possible"

"Wh-what, did they say why" I asked getting a little scared

"No I'm sorry that's all they said" She said. I'm freaking out right now what could of happened

"Come on Bells let's go" Em said . We all left the office and ran to Emmett's jeep and took off to the hospital trying to figure out what it could be.

"What do you think it is Em?" I asked

"I don't know Bells, but well found out soon" He said. We pulled up to the Hospital and we all jumped out and ran inside.I ran up to the front desk

"Hi my name is Isabella Swan, my brother and I were told to come down here but we don't know what for" I said

"One moment please ill check" The girl said and checked her computer " It looks like it was that was looking for you let me just page him" After a couple minutes a blonde doctor I've never saw before walked over to the desk and the girl pointed at us and he walked over to us.

"Emmett and Isabella Swan" He asked and we both nodded " I have some bad news about your parents"

**_**

**A/N: What's the news gonna be any guesses.I try to update soon!**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.  
><strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A / N: Sorry this took a little longer but we had a storm and I had no power and I'm at a friends house doing this because I felt bad about making you guys wait.I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to there favorites or alerted this story you guys are awesome!**

**SM owns all characters  
><strong>

**BPOV**

As soon as said those words I started freaking out.

"W-wh-what happened to them?" I asked

"They were hit by a drunk driver" no please no I thought " I'm sorry to say your mother died on impact "

"NOOOOOO! please god no,I wanna see my mother,where's my mother" I was crying and screaming so hard that I fell to the wrapped his arms around me right away.

"I'm very sorry there was nothing we could do" said "I know this doesn't make it better but just so you know she didn't feel a thing" he's right it didn't make it any better.I was holding on to Emmett as tight as I could, I couldn't stop crying.

"What about Charlie Sir?" I heard Jasper ask

"Oh no please say my dads OK, please where's my daddy I want my daddy" I started crying harder now

"Your father is in the ICU he has some brain damage and we had to rush him into surgery, he did flatline once but we got him back .Right now hes in stable but critical condition and hes in a of right now it's just a waiting game to see if he can pull through, he seems like a fighter but we are just gonna have to wait and see.

"Can we please see him" Emmett asked because I was still crying

"Of course, but right now it's only immediate family" said

"You guys go in we will wait here for you" Jasper said

"Thanks guys but you don't have to stay here we don't know how long were gonna be" Emmett said

"It doesn't matter baby we will wait as long as you need gonna call our parents to let them know what's going on" Rose said to Emmett

"That's right, you guys take all the time you need we'll be here waiting for you" Peter said

"Thanks guys that's means a lot" Em said

Jasper bent down to me and took my hands in his and started rubbing them.

"B, you know I'm here for you when ever you need me and ill be right here waiting for you if you need anything" Jasper said

"Thanks Jazz that means a lot" I said giving him a hug

"You two ready ill show you to your father" said

"Yes, thank you " Emmett said

We followed to the ICU and he showed us which room was dads.I was so scared to go, afraid of what he would look like.

"I have to worn you guys he does have he has some cuts on his face and there are a lot of wires hooked up to him" said

Emmett pushed open the door and we walked in.I wanted to run out the second I saw him, he just looked so walked over slowly to his bed and just looked down at both grabbed his hand and held it together.

"Hi daddy" I said crying, Emmett wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"Hey Dad, you have to pull through this your a fighter and Bells and I can't loose you to, we need you, we already lost mom" Emmett said and that's when he broke down

Emmett sat in the chair and pulled me on his lap and we cried together.I couldn't believe this was happening, we just lost our mother and now our father is fighting for his about a half hour we heard a loud noise and we both jumped door flew open and doctors and nurses came rushing in.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked

"Someone get them out of here" Dr. Cullen yelled

"NO what's going on, what happening to him?" I yelled but nobody answered.A nurse came over to us and made us leave.

"You guys need to stay out here so we can work on him." She said. All I was thinking was please no don't let my dad die I just lost my mom, he can't die to.

After about twenty minutes came out and I could tell by the look on his face what he was gonna say.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Please don't say it please don't tell me hes gone" I said crying

"I'm so sorry there was nothing we could do" he said and I collapsed to the floor dropped down and wrapped his arms around me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! please no, please daddy please don't leave me I need you, I can't lose you and mommy too please don't go" I couldn't stop crying

"I'm so sorry I wish there was something I could have done" said and walked picked me up and carried me to the waiting room.

"Emmett what happen?" I heard Jasper ask

"Jasper can you take her for a minute" Emmett said and he tired passing me to Jasper but I held on tight and started freaking out.

"Don't leave me please, your all I have left me don't leave me" I cried. Emmett hugged me to him tighter

'OK Bells don't worry I'm not going anyway I'm right here" Emmett said

"Em, I want mom and dad" I said

"I know so do I but there's nothing I can do there gone Bells" That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**_  
><strong>**  
><strong>**A/N: What's gonna happen to Emmett and Bella now? I try to update soon!**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A / N: Sorry this took a little longer I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to there favorites or alerted this story you guys are awesome!**

**SM owns all characters**

**  
><strong>**BPOV  
><strong>

When I woke I didn't know where I was at first but after looking around I saw that I was still at the hospital laying in a bed, I saw Emmett sleeping in a chair next to me holding my hand with his head on the bed.I tired waking him up.

"Em, wake up" I said shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes after minutes.

"Bells, hey how are you feeling" he said

"Fine, what happen why am I in a hospital bed"

"Well, you kinda passed out last night.I think after everything you just needed some rest so said I could bring you in here" Em said with tears in his eyes.

"Em, are Mom and Dad really gone" I asked starting to cry

"Yeah Bells, there really gone" Em and I both broke down sat on the bed and pulled me to him.I don't know how much time past when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Emmett said

Peter,Rose and Jasper walked all looked so sad and like they didn't know what to walked over to me pulling me into his arms and hugging me.

"I'm so sorry B, I don't what to say, I'm just so sorry for what your going through" Jasper said.I hugged him back as tight as I could.

"Thanks Jazz, you guys being here is all I need to get through this." I looked over and saw Em sitting in a chair with Rose on his lap hugging was standing off to the side.

"Hi Peter" I said

"Hi Bells, how you feeling?"

"A little better thanks" there was another knock on the door and came walking in.

"Hello Miss. Swan, how are you feeling today"

"Hi , I'm feeling OK thanks"

"That's good to guys are free to go when ever you feel up to it" he said

"Thanks , well be leaving soon" Emmett said

"Your welcome, and again I'm very sorry for the loss of your parents" he said leaving

"So Bells are you ready to go home"Em asked

"I don't know Emmett, I don't know if I can go back to the house knowing Mom and Dad are never coming home" I said trying not to cry.

"Don't worry B, well be right there with you as long as you need us" Jasper said

"Thanks Jazz" I said giving him a weak smile

"Come on why don't we get ready and go out for some breakfast" Em said

"That sounds like a good idea, you up for it B?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, that sounds great"

"OK then everyone let's go" Peter said

We all left the hospital with Emmett and I in his jeep and the other three in Peter's ride to the diner was quiet, I think both of us where just trying to stay strong for the pulled up to the diner and the others pulled up behind all got out and walked in together and right away I wanted to walk back in one of the booths was four guys that worked for my dad and they all turned to look right at all got up and started walking to us.

"Emmett, Bella, we just wanted to say were all really sorry about your was an amazing person and cop and your mother was a wonderful both gonna be truly missed" Deputy Rathbone said.

They all looked sad, I could tell they where telling the truth about missing mom and dad but I think dad the most, everyone that knew him knew what a great man and cop he was.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot coming from you" Em said

"We really appreciate it" I said

"If you two need anything, anything at all please let us know" Deputy Stewart said

"Thanks, we will" Em said

"I guess we will leave you alone to eat now" Deputy Jackson said

"Bye guys, see you around" Em and I said

"Bye" they all said and walked back to there booth.

We all walked over to the booth we sit at every time were one side I sat between Em and Jasper, Peter and Rose sat on the other waitress came over and took our wait about fifteen minutes and she came back with our.I was so hungry but I just didn't feel like about five minutes of just starring at my food I felt Jasper nudge my arm so I looked over at him.

"B, ain't you hungry"

"Yeah, but I just don't feel like eating"

"Come on just eat half of it at least, you have to eat something"

"OK, ill try Jazz" he smiled at me and went back to eating.I started to eat and before I knew it I ate everything on my plate"

"See I knew you could do it"Jasper said smiling

"I know, thanks Jazz"

The waitress came over and Peter grabbed the bill when Em went to get it"

"Its on me bro, don't worry about it" Peter said

"Peter I'm not letting you pay for every ones food"

"Fine then ill pay half so he's not" Jasper said

"You guys really don't have to do that" I said

"Yes we do" they both said at the same time

"OK, I'm not gonna win so thanks guys" Em said

"Yeah, thanks guys" I said

Peter and Jasper paid the bills and we all got up to all got in the cars and drove to my pulled up and I just sat there looking at the house.

"You ready to go in Bells" Em asked

"I think so" I said with tears in my eyes

"Don't worry ill be there be right there with you, so will the others"

"OK, let's go" I said

We got out the car and walked over to the others who where waiting for us.

"You guys ready for this" Peter asked

"As ready as were ever gonna be" Em said

We turned and started up the stairs to walk into the house for the first time knowing my parents were never gonna come home again"

_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it ill try to update soon.**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OMG! Breaking Dawn was AMAZING! who else saw it let me know what you thought about it :)**

This chapter is a little longer then the others so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to there favorites or alerted this story you guys are awesome!

SM owns all characters

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Emmett opened the door and we all walked in slowly.I stopped in the living room doorway just looking around, right when I saw my fathers chair I got teary eyed so jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"Its OK B, you can let it out if you want were all here for you" he said

"Thanks Jazz, but I'm OK"

"OK"

We walked around the house just looking around it seemed really weird being here without my Mom cooking or Dad sitting in his chair watching sport and just knowing that it was never gonna happen again really looked around downstairs then we went upstairs.I walked right past my parents room knowing it was to soon to go in there so I went to my room with Jasper and Emmett,Rose and Peter went to his.I walked over to my bed and just layed down looking around my room.

"B do you need anything?" Jasper asked

"No I'm just gonna relax for a little bit"

"OK, do you want me to stay or do you wanna be by yourself"

"Could you stay if you don't mind"

"I don't mind at all B, I told you I'm here for you" he said smiling

"Thanks Jazz"

I must of fell asleep cause I woke up to here voices whispering.I could tell what they were saying but when I opened my eyes I saw Jazz,Emmett,Rose and Peter outside my door,Emmett noticed first that I was awake"

"Hey Bells, have a nice nap" Em asked

"Yes, thanks for asking"

Emmett came over and sat on my bed he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"What's going on Emmett"

"Mom and Dads lawyer called while you where sleeping he wants us to come down he office first thing in the morning to talk to us about there wills"

"Do we have to so soon"

"Yeah he said there's some stuff we need to know right away"

"OK, I guess we have to go then"

The rest of the day flew by and before we knew it, it was 10pm and the others had to go so we said our goodbyes then Emmett and I went to bed so we could get up early to go see the lawyer.

My alarm woke me up at 7am so I had an hour to get ready and we had to be at the lawyers office at 8:30am.I got my clothes ready and jumped in the shower once I was done and dressed I put my hair in a messy bun and went to my room so Emmett could jumped in to get ready.

After breakfast we jumped in Emmett's jeep and drove over to the lawyers once we pulled in the parking lot we both jumped out and walked into the building and up to the front desk.

"Hi, how can I help you" the lady asked

"Hi, Emmett and Isabella Swan, were here to see our parents lawyer" Emmett said

"Oh, yes right this way"

We walked down the hall and she knocked on a door

"Sir the Swan's are here"

"Send them right in Heidi"

We walked in and a tall man with dark brown hair walked over to us.

"Emmett and Isabella its a pleasure to meet you, though I do wish it wasn't under these circumstance your parents where amazing people.I'm Marcus Volturi your parents lawyer"

"Its nice to meet you to Marcus"Emmett said

"How long have you known my parents" I asked

"We went to High School together"

"Wow, I've never heard about you" I said

"Well after High School they got married and I went off to college, so we kind of lost touch, six years later we meet up again and when they found out I was a lawyer then had me do there wills."

"I didn't even know they had one" Emmett said

"Well with two young children they wanted to make sure if anything happened to them you two would be taking care have updated them along the years as you two have grown up but most is still the you like to have a seat and we will discuss them"

All three of us sat down and Marcus pulled out some papers and looked them over before looking up at us.

"OK, first things first Emmett your 18 so your an adult but Isabella is 15 so you will have to be place with a parental guardian" Marcus said and Emmett jumped up

"I don't think so I'm 18 like you said so ill be her guardian she's not going anywhere.I don't care if I have to quit school and get a job nobody is taking my sister away from me when when just lost our parents"Emmett said

"I was hoping you would say that Emmett and so where your parents" Marcus said smiling "I already have the papers here so all you have to do is sign them and you don't have to worry about anyone taking her from you"

"Where are they I want to sign them right away" Emmett said

Marcus handed Emmett some papers and showed him where to sign"I was so happy when he was done.I was so scared at first thinking I would have to live with someone else thank god Emmett is old enough.

"OK, now that's all set let's move on.I don't know if you knew but your parents already paid for there funerals you don't have to worry about a picked out everything and paid ahead of even picked out two plots next to each other so they will be together."

"I can't believe they did all that" I said

"They said they didn't want you two have to worry about that if something happen to the both of knew it would be to hard on you and you would already be going through a lot, now for what they left you,they left the house to both of you but for right now it will go in Emmett's name and once you turn 18 Isabella you guys can either sell it or one of you can live set up college funds in both your names and have been adding to them over the years so you both don't have to worry about you will get a check in your name once a month to support you and Isabella so you don't need to get a job your parents wanted to make sure you finished school and went to college no matter house is all paid off so all you'll have to worry about is the bills and stuff you need for you and Isabella."

"Wow they really thought of everything didn't they" Emmett said. I was still in shock hearing all that.

"Yes they did, like I said they wanted to make sure you two where taking care of" Marcus said

"Do you know how much the monthly check will be?" Emmett asked

"Yes you will get a $2000 a month"

"Wow" Emmett and I both said

"You will get that until you turn 25 then you will get your trust funds" Marcus said

"What trust fund" we both said

"When you each turn 25 you will receive your trust fund, there each in the amount of $500,000"

"Holy shit" Emmett said "Sorry, I'm just shocked"

"Don't worry I understand it is a lot and like I said they wanted to make sure you where both well taking care of" Marcus said

"I can't believe they did all this" I said " Well I kinda can it is mom and dad were talking about"

"I know they always made sure we had everything we needed and more.I'm just still in shock they did all this" Emmett said

"That's all that's in the will but they did leave you each a letter that they wrote together" Marcus said handing us each one

"Thanks" we both said

"Now the name of the funeral home is McCarty and Sons Funeral Home all you need to do is go down there and set everything up and your all set" Marcus said

"Thanks Marcus, you've been a big help" Emmett said

"Your welcome, please let me know if there's anything you two need at all ill help out anyway I can" Marcus said

"Thanks, we will" I said

"Well if that's it I guess were gonna get going, thanks again Marcus" Emmett said and we all stood up.

"Your welcome, it was great to finally meet you to and ill see you around" Marcus said

We said our goodbyes and Emmett and I walk to the jeep was quite I think we were both still in shock after everything we just got in and Emmett started the jeep and we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Bells, do you wanna stop at the funeral home and get everything done so we don't have to worry about it"

"Yeah, that sounds good I don't really wanna think about what we have to do but I know it has to be done"

"OK, and don't worry ill be right there with you"

"I know you will your always there for me Em and you don't know how much it means to me.I still can't believe you sign the papers so fast to be my guardian"

"Bella I would never let anyone take you away no matter what I had to do, your all I have left and I'm all you have my little sister and ill always be here for you, I love you Bells"

"Thanks Em, I love you to and your a great big brother" I said with tears in my eyes.

After that we drove to the funeral home and made the plans for then funeral would be in three made our way home and I told Emmett I was gonna take a nap it felt like I went through so much already today and it was only the soon my head hit my pillow I fell asleep"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this took so long my laptop has been broke for a month now and I keep going to my friends house to update cause I don't have the money to get it fix til after Christmas so I'm trying but after its fixed I promise to do weekly updates :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to there favorites or alerted this story you guys are awesome!

SM owns all characters

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Today's my parents funeral I don't know how I'm gonna get through the day.I got my clothes ready and jumped in the shower and washed I got out and got dressed i walked out the bathroom to find Emmett outside the door waiting.

"Hey Em"

"Hey Bells, you doing OK so far?"

"Yeah I'm OK, how you doing?"

"I'm good right now, I'm gonna jump in the shower and get ready then we can go"

"OK ill be downstairs waiting"

I went downstairs to wait for about thirty minutes he came down and we left to go to the funeral had to be there a little early before everyone else came to make sure everything was how we wanted pulled up and went priest saw us come in and walked over t us.

"Emmett,Isabella I'm Father Hale I'm very sorry for the loss of your parents, if you need anything please let me know"

"Thank you" we both said

We checked and everything was how we wanted were dressed the right way and all the flowers were perfect.I just kept looking at them still in shock that I was really at my parents funeral right now I just couldn't believe it.I had to walk away before I broke down.I sat in the first row and just looked at the floor.I felt someone sit next to me and knew it was Emmett.

"You doing OK Bells" Emmett asked

"Yeah, I just can't believe were here to say goodbye to our parents, how are we gonna get through this Em" I said and the tears starting put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him so I could put my head on him.

"I don't know Bells, but what I do know is that ill be here for you through it all"

" I know, just like ill be there for you to.I love you Em, thanks for everything you've done for me this past week I don't know what I would do without you"

"You don't have to thank me Bells ill always be here for you." As I lean over to give him a hug I hear the door open and see Father Hale walking in and over to us.

"People are starting to arrive are you two ready" he ask

"You ready Bells" Emmett asked

"As ready as ill ever be"

"OK I guess were ready then" Emmett tells him

We went over to the doors to greet people as they first to arrive was the Whitlock' all took turns telling us they were sorry for our . and Mrs. Whitlock told us if we need anything to please let them thanked them and they went to find there by one people came up to us telling us the same thing.I saw walking over with a lady and two kids.

"Emmett,Isabella how are you two doing?" asked

"We're doing OK, how are you ?" I ask

"I'm good thanks for is my wife Emse and our children Edward and Charlotte." he said

"Hi its nice to meet you" Esme said

"You to, thanks for coming" I said then looked at his children, they looked about our age.

"Do you two go to Forks High, I don't think I've ever seen you there?" Emmett asked

"No we just moved her so we will be starting on Monday" Edward said

"Oh OK, I guess we'll see you around then maybe we can show you around so you don't get lost" Emmett said

"That sounds good thank you" Charlotte said

"OK were gonna get to our seats so you can say your hellos to everyone else" Dr. Cullen said

"Thank you " I said

"You can call me Carlisle"

"Only if you call me Bella I've never really liked Isabella"

"OK Bella we'll see you later, you to Emmett" he said as they all walked away

After them people kept coming it looked like the whole town was here even all the kids from school.I was happy that all these people came to pay there respects to my parents it showed me how loved they everyone was seated Father Hale talking to everyone about how loved my parents are and how much they loved there and I got up and talked together about them and how much we were gonna miss thanked everyone for coming and told them how much it meant to we were done some people from my fathers work talked about what a great cop he was and missed he was gonna that some of there friends was really great to hear how much my parents meant to all these people and how much they were gonna be listening to everyone was helping me so the funeral was over we went to the cemetery to say our finally goodbye.I loved that they were be buried right next to each other so they would always be said there goodbye and saying they would meet us back home leaving Emmett and I to say our goodbyes to our parents.I sat on the ground next to them and Emmett sat with me.

"I love you so much mom and dad I don't know how I'm gonna go through life without you guys there its gonna be so hard.I won't get to tell you guys how school was or how my day won't get to see us get married or have is this fear we lost both of you at the same time and so early.I can't say goodbye its to hard once I say it I know that's it and your gone forever."I said crying Emmett pulled me to him

"Don't worry Bells we'll get through this and don't you worry mom and dad I'm gonna take care of Bella and always be there for her like you guys were for don't worry about all the boys ill scare them away so she won't have a boyfriend til she's thirty" Emmett said and I had to laugh at that.

"I'm sure you will Em"  
>"I know its hard Bells but we have to say goodbye" Emmett said<p>

"I know, I love you both so much and will never forget you.I'm gonna try and be happy and move on with my life cause I know that's what you guys would of wanted.I know it won't be easy but ill try."

"I love you mom and dad, you were the best parents anyone could ask for and I'm so happy you were mine I would never change a thing even though we lost you I would never want anyone different you guys were the most amazing parents ever.I love you and will miss you for the rest of my life." Emmett said

We hugged each other and cried a lot before we left to go meet everyone at our we got home the house was packed and food was everyone I guess a lot of people brought stuff we thanked them they said it was no problem that they wanted to a couple hours everyone started saying there Whitlock's and Cullen's where the last to parents telling us to call if anything and the kids saying they would see us at school they left Emmett and I went upstairs saying out good nights and went to sleep after a very long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't been to that many funerals so I hope it was good.**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to there favorites or alerted this story you guys are awesome!**

**SM owns all characters**

**Just wanted to give a big thanks to TwilightAddict71484 she has left a review for every chapter shes the best and her stories are amazing you should check them so much TwilightAddict71484 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Weeks went by after my parents funeral and things started to get back to still felt weird to wake up everyday and not hear my parents talking in the kitchen or not seeing them at the table eating breakfast.I knew it was gonna take a while for me to get use to them not being there and that really hurt to think about but Emmett was there for me every step of the way and I was there for also had our amazing friends Jasper,Rose and Peter there were great and always asking if we need anything or just sitting with us and watching a movie if we wanted a quiet night at home.We also became good friends with Edward and Charlotte once they started school, we showed them around there first day and after that we all hung out everyday.I kept seeing Peter and Charlotte giving each other looks every time we were together so I had a feeling they liked each other but they never said started becoming friends with Alice Brandon to, I think Edward had a crush on her and her him but just like Peter and Charlotte were to shy to say anything.

Over the weeks Jasper has really been there for me almost every minute of the day he was so amazing with I just felt like crying he would sit there and hold me and let me cry.I don't know when but I started to realize that I liked Jasper a little more then a friend and it kinda scared me because I never thought I would feel this way about my best now I was just gonna keep it to myself.

Today was Monday and after a weekend of having fun with everyone I really did want to go to school but knew I had no only had two weeks left and then we were out for Thanksgiving I was all ready for school I grabbed my bag and went downstairs to find Emmett already down there waiting for me.

"You ready to go Bells"

"Yup let's go Em"

We locked up the house and drove to pick up the Whitlock's and then to saying bye to everyone we all went to class.I was five minutes into my third class when there ws a knock on the door.

"Come in" Mrs. Greene said.A girl with long dark brown hair walked in and over to the talking for a minute turned to us.

"Class we have a new student this is Janelle Chase, her and her family just moved here." We all said hi and Janelle waved to us but seemed a little shy.

"Janelle why don't you have a seat next to Bella she's right over there" said pointing to walked over and sat in the desk next to mine and looked over at me.

"Hi, I'm Janelle and I'm guessing your Bella" she said

"Hi, nice to meet you Janelle, yes I'm Bella and if you need anything let me know I'm sure going to a new school sucks"

"Yeah it does this is my fourth school in two years I hate it"

"Wow that's a lot, why do you change schools so much"

"My dads job moves him a lot so new town, new school"

"I see, well hopefully you can stay here for awhile and make some friends" I said smiling she seemed like a really nice person.

"Thanks Bella I hope so"

After that the teacher started class so we couldn't talk went by fast and I walked out and saw Jasper waiting for me since our next classes where right next to each other.

"Hey Jazz"

"Hey B, how was class"

"It was OK, we got a new girl that just moved here her names Janelle" just as I said her name Janelle called me.

"Bella could you tell me which way to go for my next class?" she asked

"Sure what class do you have?"

"Math with "

"That's my next class to"Jasper said smiling at Janelle and she smiled back at him.

"You can walk with us my class is next to it" I said

We all walked to class and I kept seeing Janelle looking at Jasper and it was really starting to pissed me I just walked ahead of them and went to class without saying bye to either of went by fast and I knew Jasper would be waiting for me like he always did but when I walked out the door he wasn't there and when I looked down the hall I saw him walking with Janelle now I was really pissed off he always waited for me and now he just forgets about me because of some new girl.

The next to classes went by and then it was time for lunch.I went to the lunch room and when I looked over at the table Jasper was sitting there with Janelle and everyone but Edward I guess he was running was two chairs left one between Jasper and Peter where I always sat and one between Emmett and Alice where Edward always sat but today I took his seat not waiting to sit by Jasper.I saw everyone look at me when I sat down but Jasper he was to busy talking to Janelle to even notice I was Edward came over to the table he just looked at me and then sat down next to Jasper.I just sat there looking at the table and listened to everyone else talk to each through lunch I wasn't really listening but I heard Jasper say my name so I looked up to see him and Edward talking.

"What are you talking about Jasper she's sitting right there" Edward said pointing to me and Jasper looked over surprised.

"Hey B when did you get here were you running late or something" Jasper said and everyone at the table stopped talking and just looked at the two of us.I felt like crying I've been sitting here for twenty minutes and he didn't even noticed that hurt.

"I've been here since lunch started Jasper"

"You have I didn't see you, why are sitting over there and not next to me?"

"Well maybe if you weren't to busy talking to her you would of saw me and I'm sitting over here  
>cause I felt like it" I snapped at him and he looked just looked down at her lap.<p>

"I'm going to the bathroom ill see you guys after school." as I was walking away I heard Emmett say

"What the hell is your problem Jasper" I didn't get to hear what he said cause I left the room.I went to the bathroom and just sat in the stall.I heard the door open and girls walking in.

"Bella are you in here" Rose asked. I opened the door and walked out to see Rose,Charlotte and Alice standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"We wanted to make sure you were OK" Rose said

"I'm fine you guys didn't have to follow me"

"We'll I also had a question to ask you and Char and Allie wanted to know to, how long have you liked my bother?" Rose asked. I just looked at her not knowing what to say.

"What are you talking about Rose?"

"Nice try Bella I've seen the way you've been looking at him and how upset you were about him talking to Janelle"

"What about my first day Bella you got mad at Jasper after you found us sitting together and talking" Alice said. Damn they had me there.

"Fine I've liked him for a couple mouths OK" they all smiled when I said that "You three better not tell him I'm keeping it to myself."

"Why?" Charlotte asked

"Because Jazz will never like me like that ill always be just his best friend so please don't say anything"

"But Bella..." Rose said

"I mean it Rose not a word"

"Fine but I think your wrong"

We heard the bell ring so we all went to rest of the day went by school I just stayed quiet on the ride on but I kept seeing Emmett and the Whitlock's looking at dropping the off Emmett drove got out the car and went into the house.

"What's going on Bells"

"I like Jazz and was jealous he was talking to Janelle" I blurted it out before I could think.I slapped my hand over my mouth.I could not believe i just said that.

"What"

"Em please don't say anything I don't want him to know and besides he will never like me that way" I said and I felt my eyes getting wet I did not want to cry about this.

"Bells you'll never know unless you say something"

"No Em please promise you won't say anything" I said almost in tears

"OK I promise Bells I promise just don't don't you go do your homework and ill order us some pizza for dinner later"

"Thanks Em your the best"

"I know" he said and laughed when I smacked his chest

I went up to my room and did my yelled up a couple hours later that the pizza was spent the rest of the night eating pizza and watching movies before we went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone I uploaded the wrong chapter last night thanks so much to TwilightAddict71484 for letting me you :)**

**I'm so so so sorry it took me so long to update I'm still waiting for my computer to get fixed hopefully it will be soon.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to there favorites or alerted this story you guys are awesome!**

**SM owns all characters**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I woke up the next morning and did not want to go to school after thinking about everything that happened going over everything in my head I knew that I really liked as more then my best friend he was really everything to was always there when I needed him no matter what he was doing he would always drop it and be there for me.I don t know when but I think I fell in love with my best friend and that really scared the shit out of me.

I finally got out of bed and got my clothes ready to take a shower.I took the fasted shower I could I was already running late and needed to hurry up to get to school on getting dressed I ran downstairs to find Emmett eating breakfast.

"Hey Bells, you feel better today"

"Yeah thanks Em"

"OK let s get going before were late"

We drove to the Whitlock s and picked them up then drove to whole way there Jasper and I didn t say a word to each other and the others didn t say much we arrived at school I jumped out and walked as fast as I could into the building.I went right to my first class so there was no chance of running into Jasper, I really didn t feel like talking to him right first two classes went by fast and now it was time for my third class which really sucked just knowing I had to sit by Janelle the whole class.I walked into the classroom and took my seat and turned my head to look out the window.I heard the chair next to me move but I didn t turn to look I already knew it was Janelle and I really didn t want to talk to her.

"Hey Bella, how is your day going so far?" Janelle now I have to talk to her so I turned to look at her.

"Great, thanks for asking" I said and then turned to look out the teacher walked in and started class right after went by fast, as soon as the bell rang to end it I jumped out of my seat to go to my next class.I knew I might see Jasper cause his class was right next to enough when I turned around the corner Jasper was standing outside his class.I tried walking passed him but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"B would you please talk to me and tell me what s going on, I hate it when your mad at me" Jasper said and at the same time I saw Janelle coming

"I have to get to class Jasper but your friend Janelle is coming so I don't wanna keep you from her I pulled my arm away and went to class was over I knew it was time for lunch but I really didn t want to to at a table with Jasper and maybe even Janelle right now so I went to the library and did some of my homework so I wouldn't have to rest of the day went by fast.I was walking out of school when I saw Jasper and Janelle talking and as I walked past them I heard her say she was excited about there date tonight and Jasper said he was to.I felt my heart break and felt like crying I couldn t believe Jasper was going on a date with Janelle.I all but ran to Emmett s Jeep and jumped in the front seat and turned to look out the window so nobody would see the tears in my eyes.I heard the doors open a couple minutes later and everyone get started the car and we drove out of the parking lot.

"What's up with you Jasper why you have that smile on your face?" Peter asked

"I have a date tonight with Janelle I'm just excited about it" Jasper said

"WHAT!" Rosalie screamed "You have a date with Janelle why would you go out with her when you could be with..." Rosalie stopped when she realized what she was gonna say thank good.

"What are you talking about Rose I could be with who?" Jasper asked

"Nobody Jasper forget I said anything"

"OK Rose whatever you say, anyway I m going on a date with Janelle because I really like her she seems like a really great girl." Every word out of Jasper's mouth was breaking my heart more and more just hearing him talk about how much he liked Janelle.I could feel the tears fall and saw from the corner of my eye Emmett look at me he looked worried I think he knew this was bothering me.

"Good for you Jasper now can we talk about something else I really don t wanna hear about you and the new girl" Emmett said and winked at me.I gave him a small smile in thanks.

"OK how about we talk about the fact that Bella is mad at me and won t tell me why, does that sound like a good thing to talk about?" Jasper asked. Shit here we go, I turned around to face him and I knew they all could see my tears.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I WON T TALK TO YOU MAYBE IT S CAUSE YOUR HEAD IS STUCK UP YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND JANELLE'S ASS AND YOU ACT LIKE NOBODY ELSE IS WANT ME TO TALK TO YOU THEN CALL ME WHEN YOU PULL YOUR HEAD OUT!" I screamed at Jasper and he looked shocked along with everyone else.I just turned around and so I didn t have to face him god we pulled up to the Whitlock's at that point and they had to get all jumped out after Peter and Rosalie said bye, Jasper stayed quite I think still in shock that I yelled at him like they were walking to there house Jasper looked back at me and he looked so sad it almost made me run to him nad say sorry but I was so hurt so I just turned my head away.

"Bells are you OK I know it must of been hard to hear Jasper talk about that girl like that" Emmett asked

"Yeah Em I m fine it was hard but ill be OK at least I know now that he will never feel the same way so now I can get over him before I fall even more"

"OK Bells just know I m here for you if you need anything"

"I know Em thanks"

We drove home and i cooked supper then we relaxed for the rest of the night before we went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I forgot to tell you guys I used the name Janelle cause that s my little sisters name and she begged me to put her in the story even if she is kinda the bad guy lol**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it like I said this is my first story and I know what I want and where I want it to go and how i want it to end but I'm having trouble writing it but ill get there and no matter what I will finish it I would never leave it unfinished cause I know I hate when I read a story and that's happens.**

**PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW JUST A COUPLE WORDS WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I m sorry this took so long still having a little trouble getting where I wanna go I hate reading story where Jasper and Bella are fighting or not together right away I feel like just saying whatever and putting them together so they can be happy but I wanna finish this the right way and I m trying cause when I first started writing I was only gonna do a short story like 5 chapters the most but somehow I ended up with more and now I m stuck with where to go but I hope you guys like it so far.**

**Here s the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to there favorites or alerted this story you guys are awesome!**

**SM owns all characters**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

The next two weeks flew by and I still haven't talked to Jasper I just kept to myself mostly at school and after school I went right seemed so weird I was so use to hanging out with Jasper everyday and us doing something with Emmett,Rosalie and Peter on Friday nights but tonight I was staying home all by myself cause Emmett has a group date with Rosalie,Peter,Charlotte,Edward and Alice.I had a feeling Jasper was gonna be there with Janelle since she was officially his girlfriend now but Emmett didn't say anything about him but he also knew I didn't want to hear anything about him.

Right now I'm sitting in the living room watching a movie and eating candy,chocolate and was upstairs getting ready to go out and I couldn't wait to have the house to myself for thirty minutes later I heard Emmett coming down the stairs and into the living room.

"OK Bells are you sure your gonna be OK by yourself?" Emmett asked

"Yes Em ill be fine I'm a big girl you know I can take care of myself"

"I know Bells I still worry about you though your all I have left"

"I know Em I worry about you to but you don t need to tonight go out and have fun with everyone ill be fine I m just gonna watch some movies and eat junk food.

OK Bells but if you need me for anything call and ill be right here

I promise ill call right away if anything now go before your late

OK bye and if your sleeping when I get back goodnight

Bye and fun tonight Em you deserve it

Thanks Bells Emmett said and kissed the top of my head before he walked out the door leaving me by I heard Emmett pull out out the driveway I just up to get a couple snacks and something to drink then put a movie on and relaxed on the the second movie I must of fell asleep cause I woke up to Emmett coming in the house.

Hey Bells

Hey Em did you guys have a fun night? I asked smiling

Yeah it was great but it was a little weird going a a group date with Rose s brothers My smile dropped Shit I m sorry Bells I didn t tell you Jasper was gonna be there I didn t want to hurt your feelings I know how you feel about it

It s OK Em I think it s time I get over Jasper and move on and find someone that will like me as much as I like them I said but I knew I was just saying it to make him feel better.

That s great Bells you deserve someone like that

Thanks Em I m gonna head up to bed now goodnight I said giving him a hug as I passed him.

Night Bells Em said hugging me back

I went up stairs and got ready for bed after getting in bed I just stared at the wall thinking about what I told Emmett maybe it was time the I tried to move on from Jasper I m only fifteen I still have my whole life to find the right guy.I didn t realize I was laying there for so long until I looked at the clock and saw that it was after another half hour I finally started to fall morning I woke up after noon and got ready to go food shopping because we didn t really have much left.I got ready and asked Emmett to drop me off and pick me up when I was ready, if I asked him to go in with me we would of left with a lot more food.

After being in the store for about 20 minutes I wasn t watching where I was going up bumped into someone when I looked up I got lost in a pair of dark brown I realized I was staring for to long I snapped out of it.I looked up and saw spiky black hair and after looking him over for a couple minutes I heard a throat clearing.  
>Oh my god I m so sorry I was watching where I was going I can t believe I hit you, I m so sorry I said he just looked at me and started laughing<p>

It s fine don t worry about it I wasn t really watching where I was going either He said he was so cute.

OK but I m sorry names Bella by the way what s yours?

Hi Bella, I m Jacob it s nice to meet you Jacob said holding out his hand for me to hand was so warm I loved it.

It s nice to meet you to you from around here I don t think I ve ever seen you around before.

I live over in La Push I m just doing some shopping for my about you do you live around here?

About 10 minutes from here

That s great he said smiling I really have to go Bella but I would love to talk to you again do you think I can get your number?

Sure Jacob I would like to talk to you again to Jacob gave me his cell and I put my number in when I gave it back he pressed the talk button and my cell started ringing.

Why are you calling me now?

Just making sure you gave me the right number he said smiling

I would never do that, well maybe to some I didn t like I said laughing

Oh so you like me? Jacob asked smiling.I started blushing

I...I...fine I do happy now?

Yes cause I like you to he said smiling again OK I really have to go so ill call you either later today or tomorrow is that OK Bella

That s fine

OK bye Bella he said smiling

Bye Jacob I said smiling back.I watched Jacob walk away then I finished shopping and called Emmett to come and get he pulled up 10 minutes later I was still thinking about Jacob.

What are you so happy about Emmett asked me

What, who said I m happy

That big smile on your face, so you gonna tell me what it s for?

Um I meet a really nice guy when I was shopping

What who was this guy

His name is Jacob he s really nice and I gave him my number and he said he was gonna call either today or you better not try and scare him away I just meet him and as of right now were just friends

OK Bells I promise ill be nice

Thanks Em

We got all the food in the Jeep then jumped in and drove bringing it all in and putting it away except for what I was cooking tonight I decided to get started early on supper since I was making homemade chicken parmesan with getting the chicken all set and out in the oven I started on the an hour later all the food was done and I called Emmett in to talked a little but not to much since Emmett was to busy stuffing his was where finished we cleaned up with him doing the dishes since I sat down to watch a movie together when my cell rang.I jumped up to get it and say Jacob s name flashing so I pressed talk right away.

Hello I said

Hi Bella, it s Jacob

Hi Jacob what s up

We ll I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go see a movie with me tomorrow if your not doing anything

Sure Jacob that sounds great what time

Um around 5 OK I don t wanna do it to late where it s a Sunday

That s perfect so you want me to meet you there?

Yeah how about around 4:30 so we can get the tickets and snacks

OK bye Jacob I see you tomorrow

Bye Bella can t wait Jacob said then the call I turned around Emmett was starring at me.

What?

You have a date tomorrow?

Yes is there a problem?

Yes your 15 I don t want my baby sis going on a date

Emmett everyone my age goes on dates

So there not my baby sis you are and I don t won t some guy taking you out that I don t know

Would you feel better if you meet him Em

Maybe

Good cause you have to drop me off at the movies so you can meet him then

OK that sounds time you guys going?

Movie starts at 5 but were meeting at 4:30 is that OK for you

That s fine I was just gonna hang out here with Rose tomorrow

Thanks Em

Your welcome

We spent the rest of the night watching movies but I was to busy thinking about Jacob to really watch any of them. I couldn t wait for tomorrow I m so excited.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think about Bella saying she gonna get over Jasper and her date with Jacob?**

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**authors note**

I m really sorry to do this everyone but I just don't have time for this story anymore but don't worry **KCLutz4475** who is an amazing author adopted it so if you wanna keep reading check out her profile and also check out her other amazing stories.I know she will do a great job and make it even better then I can.

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/3447228/KCLutz4475

Thanks to everyone who reviewed,alerted or added my story to there favorites you guys are awesome and maybe when I have more time I will write again.

~Nikki


End file.
